ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Broken Views
Story At The Facility, the alarms go off, waking the entirety of the prison. Security guards all charge towards the segment of the Facility where the alarm is sounding, aiming their guns at the doorway. Soldier: When that door opens, take out the target! I repeat, take out the intruder! Claws scratch through the doorway, all the way from the top of the door. The soldiers get slightly scared, as Camula walks through a hole in the door. The soldiers open fire, when an aura in the shape of a Lizard with green runes and coloring forms around Camula, being immune to the bullets. Camula casually walks forward, as she scratches through the guards, turning them into phantasms, absorbing them. Camula: Oh, too bad, my dears. But you are nothing compared to me. Camula continues walking through the Facility, as she arrives at a jail cell. Camula forms the Lizard arms, as she grabs the door and tears it off its hinges. Raphael is inside the cell, imprisoned in a body clasp made of rubber. Camula: Oh, how sad. I remember when I was imprisoned as such. Raphael: If you’re here to break me out, now’s the time. Camulua uses her sharp nails to cut through the rubber, as Raphael breaks free, rubbing his wrists. Raphael: I assume you haven’t been hiding out all this time. Camula: Imprisoned, then joined a gang, then died, then revived. I have had an interesting time since Master Dartz fell. Raphael: I assume that this breakout means, Camula: Let’s get Kalin out first. Camula breaks another jail cell, as Kalin comes out, a muzzle over his mouth. Raphael grabs it and pulls it off, Kalin gasping. Kalin: Ah! Fresh air! Raphael: Now what? Camula: You relax, and know that you are working for me right now. If not, Camula holds her arm up, as she in encased in the aura of Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua. Thousands of phantasms flash throughout the Facility, all of them flying into Ccarayhua. Ccarayhua grows in size, staying inside the size of the Facility. Kalin whistles at the sight of it. Kalin: Sweet! Raphael: Oh, great. Another demon-like master. End Scene Yami: So, the Light of Destruction, huh? Yami, Jesse, Aster, Skurd, Aki, Leo, Luna, and Ishizu sit in Aki’s living room, conversing. Jesse: Yeah. I’d like to check Luna to make sure it ain’t in her head, as I feel it in her. Yami: Will it knock her out? Jesse: Maybe. Yami: Then it’ll have to wait. We need her. The Earthbound Immortals are the bigger threats right now. Ishizu: There are hundreds of Nazca Lines. There could be hundreds of those Immortal things. Yami: Perhaps not. It seems as if those revived are associated with us in some form. If we recount those who died, then we can most likely predict who will come back. Leo: I don’t think I know anyone who died. Luna: What about, Mahad? Ishizu: No. All those that were revived came back with an increased sense of revenge. Mahad was a willing follower to Yami, having no regrets. Yami: Well, we’ve had Gozaburo, Odion, Luna: Camula, Aki: Sayer, Yami: The only other person I can think of that died is… Yami stops, as if the thought worries him. Yami: Leo, Luna. You guys head to the hospital for Jack Atlas. Fix his mind if needed, then explain the situation as best you can. Ishizu, you and I are going to get Crow and Axel. We’ll need all hands on deck for this one. Skurd: I’m confused. Who’s the other dead person? Aki: What about me? Yami: Rest a bit. Spend some time with your family. We’ll need you at full strength. Aster: I’ll keep an eye on her. Yami: Good. Let’s go. Crow: Okay, take it easy, old man! Crow and Axel are helping Solomon into the hospital, him having thrown his back out. Solomon: Thank you kids. I would’ve done it myself, but my back is hurting me so much, I’m, OOH! Solomon falls over, Crow and Axel struggling to keep him up. Some orderlies come and help them, taking Solomon away. Crow: That, was a pain. Axel: You didn’t expect that to be a part of our job, did you? I’m surprised that he came out of the Diablo invasion unscathed. Huh? Axel spots a figure walking down a hallway, with blue hair sticking up in extreme spikes. Axel shakes his head, taking a second look. Crow: Something wrong? Axel: Thought I saw a ghost. Still thinking I did. Axel heads down that hallway, as Crow follows. In the Psych Ward, Vivian is sitting by Jack’s bedside, Jack being groggy. Jack: You know, you didn’t have to come visit. Vivian: Maybe. But, it is good to show support for our fearless leader’s recovery. Jack: Fearless, huh? I lost that title. That face, that horrendous face! (Shudders) It was as if seeing death. Vivian: Well, now you are safe. Death isn’t coming after you anymore. Frank: I’m sorry, sir. But you cannot be here! Vivian and Jack look out the glass door, seeing a muscular figure lift Frank off the ground, as the area darkens. Frank is turned into a phantasm, being absorbed. The figure opens the door, revealing it to be Bolt Tanner. His eyes are black with orange irises. Jack’s eyes widens, him looking sickly pale. Jack: Bolt. But, you’re… Bolt: Dead. Yes. Your stupidity and recklessness led me to sacrifice myself for you. Something that I regret now. Vivian stands, getting in between Bolt and Jack. Vivian: I don’t know who you are, but you better get away before… Bolt’s hand morphs into a phantom cannon, firing a dark energy shot. It hits Vivian, her groaning as she’s turned into a phantasm, being absorbed. Jack is terrified, as he stumbles out of the bed, backing into a corner. Bolt follows after him. Bolt: Now, where was I? Ah, yes. (Points cannon at Jack) I was going to kill you. A fireball hits Bolt from behind, him barely grimacing from the attack. Bolt turns, as Crow leaps into the air, then pushes off the ceiling to kick Bolt. An aura forms in the shape of an Orca, the Orca head colliding with Crow, sending him flying through the window. Axel stands there as well, in Pyronite form. Crow: Good thing your instincts are so honed. Axel: Now, to take this ghost out. Bolt: Funny, officers. I wonder, if you can handle Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua. Crow: Come again? Bolt’s Orca aura becomes more defined, as Chacu Challhua lets out a screeching song. The residents of the hospital all turn into phantasms, lighting the building up as they all fly to Chacu Challhua. In the distance, Luna is riding on Leo’s back in his Power Tool Dragon armor, heading towards the hospital. Luna: Leo, hurry! He’s already there! Leo: Yeah, my sensors are detecting a massive disappearance of people from the hospital. Luna: The only ones left are, let Yami know that Axel and Crow are at the hospital! Leo: Relaying the message now! Bolt forms cannons, blasting through the walls off the hospital. Crow flips back away from them, as Axel throws fireballs to stop them. Any that hit Chacu Challhua bounce off his blubber, as Bolt spins around, slamming a tail into Crow. Crow is pressed against a wall, using his legs to push the tail back. Crow: (Straining) Talk about being between a rock and a hard place! Axel! Axel charges in, leaping and going to punch Chacu Challhua’s head. Chacu Challhua opens its mouth, firing a phantom shot at Axel, blowing him through the wall, falling from the upper floor of the hospital. Axel lets out a groan, as his body turns into a phantasm, being absorbed into Bolt. Bolt: Do you really want to get in my way, chicken? You will only suffer the same fate. Leo flies in through the hole in the wall, firing a propulsion blast at Chacu Challhua, knocking him backwards. Crow is dropped, as Luna gets off Leo’s back, checking up on him. Luna: You okay? Crow: No, I’m not! What the heck is that thing?! What’s going on?! How much damage did you guys do this time?! Leo fires a cable, it wrapping around Chacu Challhua’s body. Leo uses his thrusters and flies backwards, dragging Bolt out of the building, suspending him in midair. Leo: Can’t do any harm out here! Bolt: On the contrary. I am even stronger outside! Chacu Challhua grows exponentially, becoming an enlarged orca swimming through the air. It circles around the hospital, as Leo fires propulsion blasts at it, not doing any damage to it. Leo: Uh, guys? I could use a hand here! Yami and Ishizu teleport right beside the hole in the hospital wall, looking outward. Yami: A whale?! Bolt turned into a freaking whale? I’ve never seen one of those before. It’s actually kind of cool. Ishizu: Can we admire the beast after we stop him? Yami: Oh, right. Distract it, and lure it into my line of sight. Yami draws two cards, placing them on the Dueltrix. Yami: I fuse Heatblast and Xylofreeze! To create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix. Heatfreeze: Heatfreeze! Ishizu takes her Anodite form, as she flies after Chacu Challhua, who is flying after Leo. Leo lets out several mine like devices, which explode on contact with the Immortal, doing no damage. Ishizu joins him, and fires mana arcs. Ishizu: Lead it away from the building, on the side with the hole. Leo: Give Yami a clean shot. Got it! Leo and Ishizu fly outward from the hospital, Chacu Challhua following, gun turrets forming on its body. It opens fire after them, Leo and Ishizu blocking the attacks. A transparent energy bolt shoots out at Chacu Challhua, creating a fire explosion on contact. Chacu Challhua releases a whale call of pain, as it turns its attention back to the hospital, seeing Heatfreeze’s body light back on fire. Bolt: You! The great hero! Let’s see if you can handle this! Chacu Challhua fires a phantom blast, Heatfreeze countering it with a combustion shot. Chacu Challhua fires another shot right away, Heatfreeze not yet having relit his fire. Heatfreeze: Oh, man! Forgot about the time delay! Jack: Move, you idiot! Jack shoves Heatfreeze to the ground, him now wearing his Blazing Soul Armor. Jack is in the line of fire, and crosses his arms, taking the full brunt of the attack. His armor absorbs the entirety of the attack, him releasing a red aura, it forming into a large entity. Bolt: I was hoping to kill you without incident! I know better than anyone the potency of that armor. But, If I have no other option! Chacu Challhua flies headfirst at Jack, who takes a stance, fist back ready to jut forward. Jack throws his punch, it being amplified in size by the red aura. Jack’s fist and Chacu Challhua’s tackle collide, releasing waves of red and black energy, rising like a wall of energy shooting at each other. The windows of the hospital shatter from the force, the two holding even. Jack’s armor absorbs the impact, the aura growing even stronger. Heatfreeze: At this rate, they’ll blow up before a conclusion is made! Crow, pull Jack back! Crow runs in and grabs the back of Jack’s armor with his foot, doing a handstand to pull Jack away. Heatfreeze fires a combustion shot, causing the residual energy to explode and push Chacu Challhua away. It then flies away, glowing white as it shrinks, and disappears. Jack: You idiot! Why did you stop me?! I would’ve powered through! Heatfreeze: At what cost? If that exploded right in your face, it would’ve killed you! And there’s no guarantee that it would’ve killed him. Jack: So we let him just get away?! Heatfreeze reverts. Yami: I’m not saying that. What I’m saying is that your armor is the strongest weapon that we have against those things, and you can’t act so recklessly when we need you. Crow: Wait, “things?” There are more of those? Yami: At least two others. And there could be more. Jack: You better start explaining, then. The sooner you finish, the sooner I can punch that thing into oblivion. Characters * Yami * Jesse * Aster Phoenix * Skurd * Aki Izayoi * Leo * Luna * Ishizu * Crow * Axel * Solomon * Jack Atlas * Vivian * Professor Frank Villains * Camula ** Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua * Raphael * Kalin * Bolt Tanner ** Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua Aliens * Heatfreeze Trivia * This episode was originally not going to feature any alien transformations at all. Yami fighting against Bolt was added in last minute. * Bolt Tanner is revealed to be the seventh Earthbound Immortal. * All the Earthbound Immortal monsters from Yu-Gi-Oh 5 D's has appeared. * Jack's Blazing Soul Armor can not only absorb the energy from the Earthbound Immortal attacks, but also harm them. Noah has outdone himself. * While Yami and the others were talking about who was revived, they intentionally left one out. * Camula breaks Raphael and Kalin from the Facility, where they were put after being arrested after the events with Zorc. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Earthbound Immortal Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Enforcer Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Paradius Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Light of Destruction Arc